


Permission Granted

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Unicorn Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco stops by Harry's flat to pick up Teddy's lovey.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all. Coming at you a day late but better late than never, written at 11pm, gah. Shout out to October 22, A Crazy Day. The prompt is _come into my pillow fort._ And no beta, y'all, we die like men. Enjoy! xo peach

Harry answers the bell to find Draco standing on the stoop protected from the freezing rain under a Muggle brolly. He’s wearing that blue jumper, the one that makes his skin glow and eyes shine like sterling.

“Andromeda sent me,” he explains. “Teddy left his lovey.”

Harry steps aside and beckons Draco to enter. “Come in.”

Draco brushes past him, smelling of warm wool and cloves. Harry’s heart flutters — a perplexing new development he’s chosen to ignore over the last few months. 

“I wouldn’t have bothered,” Draco says in a rush. “But you know how he gets without Nene, and Andromeda’s owl is nursing a cold and in this autumn drizzle…” His voice trails off, sweeping over Harry, eyes widening.

Harry glances down at his joggers and regrets not putting on pants. “I, er, wasn’t expecting company.” 

Bright pink spots bloom high on Draco’s cheeks. “I apologize for the intrusion—“

“No, no!” Harry waves away Draco’s concern. “You can intrude me anytime!” He inwardly cringes, squeezing his eyes shut for an extra beat. “So,” he soldiers on, “Nene, I think, is in the fort.”

* * *

Draco stands in Harry’s den, frowning at the structure, hands on hips.

Harry scrubs the back of his head. “It’s a little… unconventional, I’ll admit. But Ted loves it.” 

Half of the room is overrun by blankets and sheets draped from the dining chairs to the sofa to the piano bench. Couch cushions shore up one side, and throw pillows flank a makeshift entryway made from stacks of books. A plastic skeleton sits on one pile greeting visitors with a toothy grin and Jack-o-lantern in his lap.

Harry secretly loves the fort. He’s decided to keep it installed permanently… for when Teddy visits. And for taking his afternoon tea with a good book and sometimes a snooze. 

“I always wanted to build a blanket fort,” Harry explains. “Dudley would never allow me into his growing up.”

Draco cuts his sharp gaze to Harry, eyes flashing like cold steel. “I’d like a tour.”

Harry grins. “Of course.” He proudly holds aside the Gryffindor flag tacked up as the door and gives Draco a curt bow. “Welcome to Fort Twinkle Dazzle Petal!”

Draco pauses, lifting a brow at the plaque announcing the name, painted with rainbows and glitter, hanging around the skeleton’s neck.

“Ted named it,” Harry says sheepishly. “It’s his—“

“Unicorn name,” Draco interjects. “I know. He showed me the post on Pansy's phone.” 

Harry taps his lips. “You know, technically, Twinkle Dazzle Petal has instructed me that I’m not allowed to let anyone in unless they’re a unicorn.”

Draco lifts his chin. “Dazzling Shimmer Rain requesting permission to enter the fort.” The blush dusting his cheeks spreads to the corner of his sharp jaw. Harry wants to press his face there. 

“Happy Emerald Dust grants permission,” Harry says solemnly, biting back a grin.

Draco stoops to enter the low entryway, a small smile gracing his lips. Harry sneaks a peek at his arse because, apparently, unicorns can’t help themselves. 

* * *

Harry quickly realizes that the inside of the fort is _small_. 

It’s the perfect amount of cozy for his afternoon repasts. And when he crowds in with Teddy, it’s constricted, but manageable. But for two grown adult men, there's not much space to maneuver. Or at least to maneuver without touching.

“So, here’s the… everything.” Harry indicates the small space with a gesture, tapping Draco’s elbow accidentally.

Draco’s arm brushes against Harry’s as he turns to look around. “You could, I don’t know, expand it _magically,”_ Draco grouses, frowning and hunching in on himself to keep his head from poking into the blanket roof. 

Harry chuckles, shoulder bumping Draco’s chest. “It’s not quite so cramped when it’s just me and Teddy.”

Draco pointedly eyes the stack of Quidditch periodicals and Harry’s teacup, steaming in a warming stasis spell. 

“It’s cozy and I like it!” Harry shifts and his groin grazes Draco’s hip. 

A muscle in Draco’s jaw tenses and he turns swiftly, crowding into Harry, angling his body to align but not touch.

The air around them stills, thick with magic and anticipation. Harry hardly dares to breathe. He sweeps his gaze over Draco’s face, heart careening in his chest. The glow from the fairy lights strung around the sheets catches a small patch of blonde hair next to the corner of Draco’s mouth that he missed shaving.

_“Draco,”_ Harry says, a soft plea.

Draco leans forward, just enough that his cheek grazes Harry’s, butterfly soft. “It’s Dazzling Shimmer Rain,” he says, breath warming Harry’s ear.

Harry laughs, and he can feel Draco’s smile. 

“It should be illegal for unicorns to wear joggers—” Draco says. He runs tentative fingers over Harry’s waistband. “— _without bloody pants.”_ A rogue finger slips under the band, grazing warm over bare skin, dipping dangerously low.

Harry’s magic ignites in his core, expanding outward, trembling in his veins. “Happy Emerald Dust requests permission to intrude—“

“Permission granted," Draco says softly.

Harry draws Draco into him by the hips. The gold flecks in Draco’s eyes live up to his unicorn name, dazzling like shimmering rain as Harry intrudes with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
